1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support system for housing a variety of types of electronic components and, more particularly, to a support system comprising a chassis with an interchangeable design and layout.
2. Background
Chassis are utilized to house a variety of different types of electronic components. For instance, a chassis may be utilized to hold CPUs, hard drives, printed circuit boards, and power supplies. Chassis are typically mounted into a rack or cabinet. Using such racks allows chassis that are housing a variety of electronic components to be stored with high space efficiency while permitting easy visual and manual access. Conventional chassis comprising front and rear access panels have traditionally been limited by construction as to which end is accessible for certain connections such as power, input/output, and video. Thus, users have been restricted to either a network setup with front access to particular connections or a lab setup with rear access to particular connections. Traditionally, in order to interchange access between the two ends of the chassis, the user would have to remove and reinstall the components within the chassis, which has drawbacks.